A detaching and mounting tool is extensively used in daily life and is mainly used for detaching or mounting fasteners. For example, a common screwdriver is a screw loosening and fastening tool. For the screwdriver, a variety of screwdriver bits are needed since there are a variety of screws, and thus a multipurpose screwdriver is designed. The conventional multipurpose screwdriver is formed by bits and a handle. When in use, the bits which are needed are respectively mounted and fixed in the handle for use, but when the bit need to be changed, it needs to be dismounted and another bit needs to be mounted in for use. In this way, every time the bits are changed, it is inevitable to repeat the steps of dismounting, placing, matching and mounting, thusly the changing process is complicated and the efficiency is low. In addition, the detached bit is inconvenient to store and is easy to lose, which brings large inconvenience for the use of the screwdriver.
In order to solve the problems in the prior art, people carry out long-term exploration and propose a variety of solutions. For example, one of prior art discloses a novel combination screwdriver. Wherein, a screwdriver bit fixing pipe is fixed at the front end of the handle thereof. A rotating wheel is rotatably disposed in a groove on the front side of the handle through a rotating shaft. A plurality of screwdriver bit accommodating holes are uniformly formed on the rotating wheel. Screwdriver bits are disposed in the screwdriver bit accommodating holes. A push rod coaxial with the screwdriver bit fixing pipe is horizontally and movably disposed at the upper part of the handle. Magnets matching with the front end of the push rod are disposed at the tail ends of the screwdriver bits.
The above solution solves a part of problems in the prior art to a certain extent. For example, the problem of storage inconvenience of the bits, namely, the bits are disposed in the rotating wheel, the bits are changed by rotating the rotating wheel, and the push rod pushes out the bits to the screwdriver bit fixing pipe to achieve the change process. However the following technical problems are still exist in the solution: the switch operation is inconvenient, the accommodating holes are difficult to be aligned with the screwdriver bit fixing pipe, when being disposed in the screwdriver bit fixing pipe, the bits are not positioned fastenedly and easy to have a retraction, so that improvement is necessary.